Summer Running
by HPMewmorpher
Summary: Summer Freeman was just a normal girl until she became a Controler. Now she's on the run, helping free others while keeping her freedom.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first muti-chapter story. Reveiws are loved, but not begged for. Enjoy._

**Disclamer: I do not own Animorphs, but my birthday's coming up.**

I am so glad right now! So happy! So... _free! _Free to run. Free to move my own legs. Free to escape. Escape from _them._

Hi. My name is Summer. Summer Freedman. But that doesn't tell you much about me. It doesn't tell you why I'm writing this. It doesn't tell you why I'm so happy right now. It doesn't tell you what danger this world is in.

My name doesn't tell you much, but I can. More than you know. I'm writing this down so others won't be in the same situation I was in. And so, maybe, in the future, my friends and family might read this. Before it's too late for them. Too late for you.`

It started almost six mouths ago. It feels like like longer, but I know that It's only been that long. I get time. And now, standing here, writing this, I know freedom.

I was at my friend's house. Just a sleepover, nothing big. She belonged to this club, the Sharing. There was a meeting that night, and we thought it might be fun to stop by. You know, say hi to our friends, have a slice, maybe play a round of poker. Well, it was fun. So much fun I decided to join. I planed to just go to meetings from time to time, just for fun. But I got more and more involved, working my way up the ranks. Until one day, just a random day, when one of the heads of my town's branch of the Sharing asked me if I wanted to join the inner circle. Be a full member. I accepted.

That was the worst decision of my life. And, as I thought until recently, was the last one.

I had just walked into the room for initiation. There was a chair. On the arm rests there were hand cuffs.

"Sit down, Summer." The man, My school's vice Principal, Mr. Chapman said calmly. I did a what he said. He handcuffed me to the chair. I was nervous, but I stayed clam.

"Now," He said. "This is a trust test. Just put your ear into the water.

I obeyed. And something touched my ear.

* * *

><p>The next few days were blurry, I can still remember them crystal clear. I was controlled. But I learned the truth.<p>

The whole Sharing was a trap for people like me. We were raised up in rank until we were dedicated enough to be brought into the inner circle. Then, they take your freedom away and give it to a Yeerk.

A Yeerk is a large alien slug. It climbs into your ear, slides into you brain, links itself up, and takes control. Of you body. Of your mind, too, in a way. You can still think, but it can use your emotions, memories, and dreams to torture you. To play with you mind. Even In your sleep it follows you, laughing at you, you watch it try to lure your friends and family. That's the worst part. You are being use to inflict the same pain you're in on those you care about most.

During this horrible time, I learned about the Andalites. They were my only source of hope. They were the enemies of the yeerks. They could change into animals , and with that power, sometimes, on a very good day, they were able to save some from the wrath of the yeerks. I hoped I would be one of the ones they saved.

My hope was realized.

* * *

><p>One day, my yeerk, (More like slave master) was in the yeerk pool, where they feed, when I heard a roar. Like an animal roaring. As unbelievable as it was, it gave me hope. Maybe one of the andalites had come to save us. Maybe I could be free again. Maybe. The most powerful word in my life.<p>

It was an bear. It started wresting with a hork-bajir (An alien race that had been taken over by yeerks) I watched the fight, mentally cheering the bear on. I was so preoccupied watching the fight, I didn't notice a boy come up behind me. Therefore, I was surprised when he open the door on my cage.

"Run! Get away while they're distracted!" was all he said. Not much. Rushed. But honestly, if he doesn't remember me tomorrow, I will be thankful for the rest of my life.

"Thank you" I said to the boy.

"Just Run!" The boy told me.

And I did just That. I ran!


	2. Chapter 2

Once I escaped I just ran around town for the next hour or so. Freedom means so much more when it's been taken from you and given back. However, I knew I needed to

make plans for the future if I was to stay free. I couldn't go home. I would be captured by the yeerks again. Sure, I could keep up the act for a day or two, but after three days, they would find and recapture me. I had to make a plan.

After contemplating for a while, I decided that the only option was to run away. I hated the thought of doing it. Leaving me Mom and little brother, Timmy, to worry and look

for me and cry. But then I thought again of the yeerk pool its horrors, and turned my back on staying.

I ran home. It was night-time, so both my mom and Timmy were asleep. I grabbed a backpack that I had used for camping in the past. Seeking around the dark house, I

gathered my things. Some closes, my Mom's old laptop (which she had given to me when she got her new one), some food, some money, some other necessaries. I also

packed a few of my favorite books to distract myself and pass time. I was getting ready to leave when I saw a soft light blue object. My brother's baby blanket. He had

loved that blanket when he was little. He still slept with it in his room. I could still remember the day he had first held it, seven years ago. The day he was born, clutching

the soft blue object. His first birthday, wrapped around him. His first day of school, dragging it behind him. Every night at bedtime, laying it over himself. He was "too cool"

for the wrapping of softness now, but it was once his pride and joy.

It really hit me then. I might never come back. I might never see Timmy again. I might be on the run forever. I might be recaptured. This wasn't a fool-proof plan. But it

was the only one I had.

I grabbed the blanket and walked out the door, into the darkness of the night.

**_I know how long it took me to update, even though I've had the file on my laptop for the last few years. I thought I lost it when my laptop crashed. _**

**_Now, I have a question. Should I wrap this up next chapter, or go on for a few chapter longer? I can do one or two more chapter. It's up to you._**

**_Happy new Year!_**


End file.
